Mew Coconut
'Mew Coconut '(ミュウ ココナット Myuu Kokonatto), also known as Coco Cruzéz-Seto(クルセズ セト Kurusezu-seto Koko) (or more commonly, just Coco Seto [ 瀬人 ココ S''eto Koko ] to her teachers in Japan) is a Mew Mew currently employed under Ryou Shirogane at the popular eatery, Cafe Mew Mew, in Tokyo. She was born in Mexico City, Mexico, and lived there until she was five. She then moved to Japan, under her mother's wishes that she attend school in Japan. Her father is Mexican, her mother is Japanese, and both are currently employed as Reconstructive Surgeons (i.e. Plastic Surgeons). Coco is in her second year of high school, and is played by Zeyez'' on TegakiE. Name Coco's name is quite unique - her parents, once married, decided to hyphenate it, with her father's surname coming before her mother's maiden name. For simplicity's sake, the name Coco most often uses while out and about (usually at school) is Seto.　 Seto (瀬人) is written with the characters 瀬, meaning "torrent" (reffering to rushing water, or any water moving rapidly) and 人, meaning person. Therefore, Seto can be roughly translated to "person of moving water", which holds with Coco's tropical theme. Both Seto and Cruzéz are surnames that are mostly used only in fiction, especially in the case of Cruzéz, which is does not have any particular meaning. However, there is the Seto Inland Sea in Japan, and the last name Seto is not uncommon. Appearance Coco is quite tall, standing at 5 feet 9 inches. She weighs 120 pounds and, like most mews with Avian DNA, she weighs less than is height-weight-proportional due to the fact that her bones are lighter. Her hair is a red-brown in color, and curls like there's no tomorrow. It reaches to her shoulders - when she straightens it (rarely) it goes down to her mid-back. Coco is tan, much tanner than most of the mews, due to her Latino heritage, and she only darkens in the sun. Her outfit, like a real coconut, is brown and white. She has long, fingerless gloves that reach from a little under her arm-poofs to a little beyond her wrists. Her boots are brown, with whiteish-gray fur on the tops. The toes are cut out of the boots, and reveal her toes. She also wears stockings that cut off at the midle of her foot, and have an opening at her heel. These stockings go up to her garter, which she wears on her right leg. Her mew mark is on the right side of her torso, and her eyes turn gray when in her mew form. Human Form Coco's human form is very similar to her mew form - her hair is a much darker brown Personality Coco is generally sociable, tending to get along with almost anyone. She is probably one of the most laid back mews, by far. She doesn't fight often, preffering to slack off at work and chat with customers instead of scouting for aliens. Due to her Owl DNA, Coco has arranged matters with Ryou to work late shifts so that her Nocturnal Urges don't hinder her work. This means she often stays behind and cleans at night (until midnight or later), or arrives very early (around five o'clock AM or so) and sets up. Of course, she still has an after-school shift, and she continually comes in late, much to her co-workers and Ryou's extreme annoyance. She also patrols at night, but it's less "patrolling" and more "flying around and goofing off." Coco is very responsible, having many younger siblings, but once freed of those resposibilities, she's definately the first one to suggest a party or a sleepover or something silly and fun. Don't play nightime hide-and-seek with Coco, because she can see in the dark. However much she tries to ignore the things she has to do, however, she is constantly aware of them. She tends to ignore her own pain to help others. She can get very stressed out very easily, but generally she is fun to be with and is the most loyal friend. Family This entire entry is being edited by Zeyez, and she's trying really super hard to finish it! Father: Mother: Friends Shio Furikake: School buddies. Shio (or Mew Salt) is a year older than Coco. NOTE: If you have a mew that is a friend or an enemy, please write their name in! I'll write a blurb about them later, but it would be nice if you guys could help because i am very bad at these. ALSO THANK YOU PUFF. Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mews